Fallout: Child of Animosity Pt2
by Richard King
Summary: Second addition to Child of Animosity. Not professional, obviously.


Edward sat in the ruined Springvale School. His friend who'd helped him conquer the Capital Wasteland, Jericho, was looting the place while Edward took drags off a cigarette. "The hell would a kid be doin' with a knife in his locker?", Jericho asked as he discovered a tiny switchblade. "If I had a son, I'd have him bring a fucking shotgun, not some pussy-ass knife". "Take whatever the shit you want, just as long as it's badass enough to tear the vault bitches apart", Edward said. He took a last drag off the cigarette before flicking it to the ground. His father, James, would absolutely disapprove of him smoking, but fuck him. This was his world now. He could do whatever the shit he wanted, and take whatever. No more pussy rules.

"Okay, I found a few more AR rounds off the raiders we killed for my gun, and my ripper's still charged. I'm ready to fuck shit up." "Hell yeah", Edward said. "I cannot wait to see the look on my dad's face when I rip his buddies apart with my minigun." Jericho slammed a clip into his Type 81 and walked over to Edward. "You wanna boost on some chems?", Jericho asked. "Hell yeah, we'll be unstoppable death machines by the time we raid that shit", Edward replied. "Let's see, we still got some buffout, psycho and a lot of jet", Jericho said. "Which do you want?" Edward chuckled. "I'll be snortin' all the jet, and probably injectin a bit of psycho. You just munch on all the buffout. I hate that shit anyways. This is the good stuff that I've got." "Whatever man", Jericho remarked.

The muscles on Edward's body felt extremely thick and tight now, and his aggression felt so powerful. He was ready to rip somebody's head off just for the hell of it. He and Jericho finished puffing on their cigarettes before entering the tunnel to Vault 101. The door, as expected, was sealed shut and would normally be impossible to break open. Tough enough to withstand a nearby nuke, right? Edward laughed. "Stand back, Jericho", he ordered. He loaded a miniature nuclear bomb into the 'Fat Man' he had acquired on his campaign and fired at the vault door. It barely worked. The door had been dislocated and fell on its side. "Knock knock, bitches!", Edward shouted.

Immediately, a security guard who Edward recognized as Officer Gomez fired at them with a mere handgun. "I'm gonna take you out and fuck your daughter, bitch!", Edward shouted as his minigun began to spin. But instead of tearing Gomez in half as he expected, it simply made a click sound and stopped spinning. "Damnit!", Edward shouted. "Fucker's jammed, help me asshole!" "I've got your back for fuck's sake!" Jericho shouted as he gunned down Gomez. "That was too damn close, got a backup gun?" "Just a sledgehammer.", Edward replied. "Fun enough, but still. I cleaned that piece of shit out for an hour." Jericho chuckled.

Edward and Jericho proceeded to brutally slaughter many citizens of Vault 101. Edward was on a search for his dad, who he expected to be hiding in one of the bottom levels. "Where the hell is that little rat bastard?", Edward shouted. "Well, he could be in his quarters, but he would have to be a complete dumbass to hang around there.", Jericho remarked. "Maybe he knows I'm going to kick his ass so hard. He thinks he can be the boss of me, tell me what's good and bad. But this is my world! I don't care about anyone or anything man! I can just take every thing for myself, which I did!" Edward said. "Fuck it, let's split up. You go down that side of the corridor and just kill people. I'll go look for my dad."

Jericho walked away when Edward suddenly heard him yell "What the fu-" and looked, just in time to see the barrel of a shotgun touch his forehead and discharge. Blood flew all over the walls. Jericho's entire head was destroyed. "SHIT! JERICHO!" Edward shouted as Jericho's body slammed against the wall and slid to the floor. Edward then saw his dad, James, retreating into his quarters. He was going to get back at his dad so hard now. This was his world. His!

James was panting by the time he got back to his bedroom. He made sure the safety was flicked off on both guns and stood in a ready stance. One down, one to go. The killing of his buddy was gruesome enough. He wasn't sure if he would be able to bear the burden of the brutal image of his son's death. But there was no time to dwell on that, he had to...

"Fucking CAUGHT!", Edward shouted as he rushed in and tackled James. James kicked Edward in the stomach and pointed his shotgun at him. Edward tried to yank it away, but James managed to pull the trigger. "SHIT!", Edward screamed. Only a single pellet of the shotgun blast grazed his left upper arm. Edward was furious now. He grabbed the shotgun and smashed Jame's face with the stock. The blow knocked him out. "Oh I'm not done with you dad", Edward muttered.

James opened his eyes. He wondered for a second where he was, but soon realized that he was just outside the vault tunnel. It was evening and the sun would be setting soon. James also realized that his hands were bound against the 'SCENIC OVERLOOK' pole. He spotted Edward sitting on a rock a few meters away, smoking a cigarette. It became clear that James was to be "executed" by Edward outside the Vault. "Sup dad", he said. "Son", James said. "Why have you done this?" "Because the world belongs to me, and me only.", Edward replied. "I don't have to give a crap about anybody. Especially you." "But... you murdered so many nice people who haven't done anything to you. Why couldn't you have just killed me and left everyone alone?", James asked. "Like I said, I don't have to care. Shit's mine. All mine." Edward sneered as he puffed on his cigarette. James fought to prevent himself from whimpering. Catherine died giving birth to Edward. Edward killed practically everybody in the Wasteland. Now James was next.

But, suddenly, Edward got struck in the shoulder by a bullet. James quickly looked up and spotted 3 people. Regulators, all armed with automatic rifles. They must have been hunting for Edward due to his evil acts. "God dammit!", Edward shouted as he reached for his handgun. One of the regulators spotted James and fired at the pole to free him. It worked! James got up and searched for a weapon, like a big rock he could use. Edward then scrambled to grab his gun and shot all three regulators in the face immediately. "No!", James shouted as he hurled a medium rock at Edward's head. "Damnit!", Edward shouted as he fired at James. James felt the pain of getting shot in the chest with a 9 millimeter bullet, but ignored it and charged at Edward with all of his stamina. The two of them fell to the ground in a struggle. James then eyed his bear gun a few feet away. He had to get Edward off of him first, however.

"This is where it ends, my father!", Edward laughed maniacally with his hands around his throat. James then, with all of his strength, kicked Edward in the groin. Edward puked, and James used this opportunity to grab the .41. He aimed it at Edward's head and fired it immediately without hesitation. He had been right, it was horrible. A large glob of blood and brains splattered to the floor a couple feet back. Fragments of Edward's upper skull bounced on the ground, before Edward's body came crashing down as well. James had blown the upper half of his head off this time.

With nothing left to live for, but not one for suicide, James went back inside Vault 101. Thankfully, the duo didn't get a chance to kill too many. Most of the people, including the Overseer, were still alive and capable of running the Vault. For the rest of his life, James would suffer major depression and had lost every happy emotion inside of him, but would continue to work in the clinic until death. Edward was a sick twisted demonic mistake. He decided to pretend that he and Catherine never existed.


End file.
